My Little Taste of Chaos
by WickedSins-LustHatePride
Summary: New State Alchemist Catalina Redgrave, The Chaos Alchemist, joins Mustang's team in Eastern Command, she befriends Hawkeye and is constantly bickering with our beloved Colonel but is that just love blooming? Hilarity ensues, ROY/OC.
1. In The Beginning

Hi all,

Its been a long time since I have posted anything but I have recently gotten back into Full Metal Alchemist, and I just happen to have fallen in love with Roy Mustang again haha. This story is a** ROY/OC story** and we'll be continuely updated over the next few months.

Hope you enjoy it guys!

**No flames** and only constructive criticism please!

Love,

_**.Wicked.**_

* * *

><p>I arrived in Eastern station just after midday, I had my transfer papers clutched in my hands, my luggage at my side and a whole buddle of nerves. I usually wasn't the type of girl to get nervous, in fact most people that know me would call me a hard ass, but I was nervous, becoming a State Alchemist had been easy after all the training my father had put me through.<p>

My father wass now a retired state alchemist, however back in his heyday he was certainly a force to be reckoned with, his state alchemy name was The Rapid Wave Alchemist.

A huge part of my alchemy, is based around water and ice because of my father. My mother was an Ishvalan woman and did not practice alchemy, but she was a fiery woman who often contrasted my fathers cool and calm personality, my father believes that because of her fire I developed a natural aptitude for fire alchemy and as a result both water and fire were my alchemic specialities. 

* * *

><p>When I finally reached the Eastern Command centre, I walked into the huge building to the reception counter and the petite brunette behind the desk gave me a big smile.<p>

"Hi welcome to Eastern Command, how can I help you?"

"My name is Lieutenant Catalina Redgrave, I am a transfer from Central Command centre and am supposed to report in today," I stated handing over my transfer papers.

She pored over the document very carefully and then looked back up at me.

"Your papers all seem to be in order and it looks like you'll be reporting directly to Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, he'll be your superior," she had a somewhat sly grin on her face "He's a good Lieutenant Colonel, but I'd be careful if I were you" She laughed.

I looked at her confused but she just shook her head at me and laughed.

"Come this way, I'll point you in the right direction to his office Lieutenant."

I followed the woman down the hallway.

"Now just go left, follow the hall all the way down and it's the second to last door on the right, good luck with your first day!" she smiled and waved as she walked back towards the desk.

"Thank you for your help!" I called after her.

I followed her instructions and came across a closed door with the words 'Lt. Colonel Mustang' written across it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice called from the other side.

I opened the door into a huge office with a cluster of desks in a room off to the side. Behind the big desk sat a handsome man with dark black hair and obsidian eyes, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I straightened up and saluted him.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Colonel sir! Lieutenant Catalina Redgrave reporting from Central Command," I barked out.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down, I stood down and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant, I trust your journey here was uneventful?" He asked casually.

"Completely, but I am glad to be here sir and eager to get started on my State Alchemist duties"

"Excellent, well as you know I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, as you also probably know I am also a state alchemist, The Flame Alchemist and I will be your superior while you are stationed here," he shuffled some papers around on his desk and cleared his throat, "also you will be staying in the command centres apartments 10 minutes away from here, your room mate will be your new colleague Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I will introduce you to her and the rest of the team later, do you have any questions so far?" he asked.

"Not at this stage sir, please continue"

"Down to business, you work for me and no one else, you listen and obey only me and any other orders that are made of you are to be directed through me before they are completed, is this understood?" He barked

"Yes Lieutenant Colonel sir!"

"Great, ok one last thing before I show you around, the alchemist name the Fuhrer has given, ah! Here it is," he shuffled around through some more papers. "From this day on you will be known as The Chaos Alchemist, from what I hear that sounds like it suits you! Alright if you don't have any more questions I'll take you to meet the rest of the team" he flashed a charming smile at me and stood up.

"Sounds good to me sir" I smiled back and followed him out the door.

We walked down a long corridor, I was looking around at all the offices and people, it was bedlam in this place but it seemed like sort of an organised chaos, just like me.

"Ahh Roy, I've been meaning to come see you today"

A tall man with short dark hair and glasses had stopped in front of Mustang with a large grin on his face.

"Good afternoon Hughes, what were you coming to see me about, it better be important" Mustang said stoically.

Hughes just grinned at him and pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I've come to show you a new picture of Elysia WITH Gracia, aren't they both just beautiful, radiant women, and look how adorable they look in their matching sun hats, I must be the luck-"

"HUGHES! I don't have time to hear you go on about your family today, I'm in the middle of something here" Mustang glared at Hughes with this look of exasperation on his face, it gave me the feeling this sort of rant was a regular occurrence.

"Oh and whys that Mustang?"

Colonel Mustang turned towards and Hughes then peered curiously around him, Hughes then grabbed my hand with a huge smile.

"Oh hi! You must be Lieutenant Redgrave, sorry about being so rude, my name is Major Hughes and I work in Investigations around here, so nice to hear about you joining our Roy's team, but here I don't want you to miss out have a look at a picture of my beautiful girls, aren't they just the loveliest pair you've ever seen!" He cried out in excitement, shoving a picture of a pretty woman and an adorable little girl in my face.

"Nice to meet you Major, they are very lovely indeed" I managed to stutter out before Mustang cut in.

"Hughes, come on I have to show her around and I have a date tonight, if I don't get my paperwork done in time Hawkeye won't let me leave til I finish"

"Fine, fine but I'll come by tomorrow and show you both all the new pictures I have ok? Nice to meet you Lieutenant Redgrave" Hughes bounded off past us down the hall.

Mustang sighed.

"He seems a bit, errr, energetic I guess is they way I'll put it" I said laughing.

"Energetic doesn't describe it, he serious by the way Redgrave, he'll hunt us down tomorrow morning to show us those damn photos, come on then" Mustang said rubbing his temples.

"Lead the way sir."

* * *

><p>I followed Mustang into a big mess hall where there were a lot of soldiers eating lunch, he led me over to a table with 5 people sitting at it.<p>

"Good afternoon Colonel" the woman said quietly as she took another swig of her drink.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant, now team, as I told you last week, we are to receive a transfer from East command, this is state alchemist Lieutenant Catalina Redgrave and I trust you will all welcome her into our team"

There was a flurry of nods from the people at the table.

"Now Lieutenant, this here is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," Mustang pointed at a young handsome man, the man stood up and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a wink.

"Get to know before you assume I'm a pleasure" I said winking back with a laugh.

"Havoc really? Be professional please! This is Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Warrant Office Vato Falman and Sergeant Major Kain Fuery" Mustang rolled his eyes at Havoc.

"Nice to meet you all" I said flashing a smile.

"And this is my right hand man, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Mustang said pointing to the pretty but stern woman, "You two are going to be roommates so tonight Lieutenant Hawkeye will show you around town a bit" Mustang finished.

"Nice to finally meet you Lieutenant Redgrave" Riza said, a small smile on her lips.

"You too Lieutenant, I've heard of your skills with firearms and I would be curious to see you in action, do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

Hawkeye nodded "Be my guest"

I sat down next to her and Mustang clapped his hands together.

"Ok, Lieutenant give Redgrave here a run down on how things work and I'm going to head back to my office"

"Have you got a date tonight Colonel?" Riza asked

Mustang faltered a moment and looked a little nervous.

"As a matter of fact Lieutenant yes"

"I hope you get your paperwork done on time"

Mustang nodded and stalked off, I laughed.

"Talk about under the thumb! How did you train him so well" I asked laughing

Hawkeye smiled at me "I don't know what you mean Lieutenant"

I spent most of the afternoon speaking with the team, I quickly learned that Havoc was a serial dater who fell in and out of love at the drop of a hat, Breda was a bit of a joker but although he came across like a meathead I suspect there is more to him, Falman was the opposite and came across as a highly intellectual man with little ability in social situations and Fuery seemed like an all round nice guy.

The more I spoke to Hawkeye though the more I understood her role in the group, she was the conscience and the rock of them all, she was very stoic and professional however under that she cared deeply for all her comrades and it was nice to know these people would be my colleagues and friends for the future.

"Redgrave, you need to watch yourself around Mustang" Havoc whispered to me.

Breda laughed "Don't be put off, Havoc has an unfortunate history of losing girls to our Colonel and I think he wants you all to himself Redgrave."

Havoc blushed and I laughed.

"Though, Colonel Mustang is what you'd call a bit of a womanizer, has throes of women falling at his feet including some servicewomen, so I'd still keep your guard up" Breda said with a grin.

I just shook my head laughing "Well if he has throes of women falling at his feet, he should feel no need to pursue me!"

"But you're the type of girl he goes for" Fuery piped up.

I scowled "And what the hell sort of girl is that Sergeant?" I growled.

Fuery looked nervous "I didn't mean that in a bad way Lieutenant, I just meant you're very pretty and blonde, he usually goes for blondes" he stuttered out.

I softened my expression "Oh…thank you" I muttered sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Hawkeye and I left the office to go back to our apartment.<p>

"Did you enjoy your first day Catalina?" She asked pleasantly.

I grinned "it was certainly an interesting day, I swear everyone at Eastern is a little bit mad you know? Oh and call my Cat outside work"

"Yes, everyone is a bit of a character there, but it's like a big family really and you seem to fit in pretty well"

"Thanks Riza, you've been really helpful today"

Riza showed me into the apartment, it was lovely and big with dark floorboards and a modern simplistic feel to it. My room was beautiful, it had a light grey/brown carpet with a dark brown textured feature wall and mocha coloured walls, the bed was huge with a giant ash headboard and perfectly matched bedspread, there was a chair and desk in the far corner next to the window, my room was perfect.

"I have to introduce you to someone Cat" Riza called from the lounge area.

I got up off my bed and walked out into the lounge where Riza was holding back a very excitable, but adorable, dog.

"This is Black Hayate, I adopted him a year ago, Fuery found him lonely out in the rain" She said letting him run up to me.

I petted him and he started licking my hand and face, I giggled.

"He is adorable"

Riza smiled "I'm glad you think so."

This place was really beginning to seem like somewhere I could really enjoy living. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok first chapter, I'm not overly happy with it and I promise it will get better!<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**xx**


	2. Two Much To Handle

Hi Readers,

Ok chapter 2 is also going up today, I am working on chapter 3, 4 and 5 at the moment and just for the record the chapters will most likely get** A LOT** longer as I go along and get back into the swing of writing.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, like I added at the end of the first chapter I am not overly happy with it, but I will eventually come back to edit it the way I like because right now I just need to get the words out of my head and onto my computer screen!

Love,

_**.Wicked.**_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since I had come to Eastern Command under Colonel Roy Mustang and so far I was enjoying it, except Mustang took every opportunity he got to rub me the wrong way.<p>

"Good morning Kitten, how we feeling this morning hmm?" Mustang asked as I slumped into my desk next to his office.

I simply glared at his chipper expression.

"Colonel, I realise you take great delight in my inability to function before 9am, but if you continue to get in my face I'm going to have to kill you" I replied stonily.

Mustang laughed loudly, I winced.

"Kitten you couldn't kill me if you tried"

"Don't test me sir."

"Good morning Cat" Havoc called as he walked into the room, I smiled and waved.

"Morning Havoc, how did you pull up after last?"

"Now, now Kitten don't tell me you're fraternising with your colleagues hmm?" Mustang tsked.

I rolled my eyes "Why? Are you jealous Colonel? If you must know Havoc had a date last night and **stop calling me Kitten!**"

"Why on earth would I be jealous of any poor sap you've sunk your claws into Kitten?"

"I pulled up ok, the date didn't last very long though" Havoc sighed looking dejected.

"You're so funny Colonel. Oh no! How come Havoc?"

"She used to date Colonel Mustang, and when she found out I worked for him he was all she could talk about" Havoc slumped into his chair.

"Ahahaha I have stolen another one of your girls Havoc, my apologies Second Lieutenant but what can I say the women love me" Mustang winked.

I scoffed "The only women that love you Colonel are the ones with IQ's that I can count on my hands"

"Am I sensing jealousy from you now Kitten?" Mustang smirked

"You're confusing disgust with jealousy" I spat.

"Come now children, theres work to be done" Hawkeye walked in, a stern look directed at Mustang and myself.

"Yes Lieutenant" We said in unison.

"Haha you two are as bad as one another" Breda laughed at us as he strolled in with Falman and Fuery.

"Two peas in a pod" added Fuery

"WE ARE NOT!" We screamed in unison, which caused the others in the room to giggle.

"Colonel, we have paperwork to do" Hawkeye gave her icy stare to Mustang.

"You're right Lieutenant, come on all time to work, you to Kitten" He winked at me.

I shuddered and Hawkeye sat down at her desk next to me.

"Would it kill you guys to get along for just one morning, I dislike playing babysitter, dealing with the Colonel is enough" Hawkeye sighed.

I laughed "Sorry mother, I just can't help it he likes to rub me the wrong way"

"He is like that with everyone"

"I don't take shit from anybody though, particularly not my perverted superior."

* * *

><p>Mustang's phone rang loudly startling both myself and Riza. When he hung up Mustang cleared his throat and turned to us all.<p>

"Team! We have a very important mission, we are taking a trip to Rush Valley!" Mustang yelled excitedly…as he does =_=

"Why are we taking a trip Colonel?" I asked

"Well my little Kitten, you see the Fuhrer has decided to send us there because there seems to be a bit of an uprising in regards to a shortage of automail parts and metal, apparently the trucks and trains are mysteriously losing all the cargo going to Rush Valley and that being the main source of income there, well its causing a problem."

"So are we going there to find out where it's all disappearing to then?" Falman asked.

"Yes, we have to discover who is taking it, where they are taking it to, find it, bring it back and arrest the bad guys, sound easy enough? And then we get a full week of paid holiday at the hotel we will be staying at once the job is done, any more questions?"

"When do we leave Colonel?"

"3 days from now, so get packing we'll be gone for several weeks"

"So you're saying I have to spend the next few weeks living and working with you!" I cried out in dismay, Mustang smirked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Kitten, you'll enjoy it I promise"

"I highly doubt that sir."

* * *

><p>It was the night before we were leaving for Rush Valley and Riza and I had pretty much exhausted ourselves packing for the trip.<p>

"Who knew I had so much crap!" I said exasperated, flopping down onto the couch.

"I know the feeling" Riza said attempting to zip up her suitcase.

"Well I feel we have earned dinner out, I really don't feel like cooking right now"

"Sounds good to me Cat, I'll feed Hayate and we can go, ok?"

"Ok, I'll meet you out front."

Riza and I were walking around Central's main tourist area looking at all the restaurants, trying to decide what we felt like. We ended up deciding on this cute little restaurant with a very attractive waiter, which I promise had nothing to do with why we chose to eat there...really.

"Good evening ladies, can I take your order this evening?" The waiter asked.

I flashed my best smile at him and quickly had a look at his name tag.

"Sure thing…Adam, my names Cat and this is my friend Riza, what would you recommend for us this evening?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

He blushed "Er lovely to uh meet you ladies, I would recommend the pasta its really delicious, oh or the pork!" he added quickly.

Riza smiled "I'll get the pork then thank you"

He nodded and wrote it down, then looked at me.

"I'll have the pasta thanks Adam" I looked up through my eyelashes at him and Riza smirked.

"No worries ladies I'll bring that out to you as soon as they're ready" he said, smiling at us both before whisking off to the kitchen.

"Damn I forgot to order drinks" I huffed.

As if on cue Adam came back out with 2 glasses of wine and placed them in front of us.

"On the house ladies."

We watched him walk away and I grinned at Riza.

"Well I think we made quite the impression there"

"You made the impression you mean?" Riza said with a laugh.

I shook my head "You don't give yourself enough credit lady, you're a strong beautiful woman, men notice that, trust me"

"Haha whatever you say Cat."

Adam brought out our mains rather promptly and got us another round of drinks on the house, it was only when I was about to tuck into my pasta that I noticed a couple directly behind Riza. Sitting there was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang with what I could only assume was one of his dates.

"Oh god"

"Whats wrong Cat?"

"Colonel butthead is right behind us, with a date"

Riza turned her head, spectacularly subtly might I add, to take a look.

"Oh goodness, I hope he doesn't drink too much we have to leave so early tomorrow morning" Riza said with a sigh.

I sniggered "Maybe we could leave him behind"

It was then that Mustang looked up from his date and noticed me, at first he looked taken aback but then he grinned.

"My, my, my is that my little Kitten I see over there" He called out.

His date turned around excitedly "I didn't know you had a kitty cat!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud and even Riza had to giggle.

"No sweetheart, he is talking about me" I said to the buxom blonde with a wink.

She looked confused so I helped her out "My names Cat sweetheart, but Colonel Mustang over there calls me Kitten."

"Oh, well hunny bunny, if they're your friends we should sit with them" She added

Mustang look briefly in horror and then the smirk returned "I think you're right doll"

It was then my turn to look on in horror and Riza had to stifle a giggle and hide it with a cough.

"Good Evening Colonel" Riza nodded to him as they pulled up to our table.

"Good grief I can't escape him" I muttered

"Good evening Hawkeye, Kitten"

"Good evening Colonel"

I was playing with my pasta not looking up as I listened to Mustangs girl, Crystal, talk.

"And so I said to her, my hair has ALWAYS been styled this way so she had to have taken the idea from me and then she said that she didn't want it anyway because apparently it was out of style, totally ridiculous right? I mean I look great and I don't mean to brag but it's the truth people like her are just totally jealous right?" The girl said looking around at us.

Riza just nodded politely and Mustang was too busy staring at this womans **HUGE** personality so I offered some advice.

"Crystal, honey, you are so totally and completely right I mean, people they just take out their own insecurities on girls like me, you and Hawkeye but its just because we're blonde and we have more fun you know what I mean? Its not our fault our hair is superior to theirs in so many ways, we can't help the fact our hair is beautiful" I mocked her, not that she noticed.

She seemed enthralled and nodded vigorously.

"You are so on the same page as me Kitty Cat, I mean I know I'm gorgeous and I'm sure being ugly is like totally hard but girls just need to not judge me I can't help it if I'm prettier than they are, they should just aspire to be like me you know? I'm like an idol, anyway I have to go to the ladies room, be right back babe!" She added sliding out of her chair.

I made a muffled cry as I bashed my head on the table.

"Something wrong Kitty Cat?" Mustang smirked

"Don't you dare start calling me that you bastard, GOD that woman didn't even notice when I was taking the piss out of her! How do you date these women Mustang!"

"She's hot, who cares how smart she is."

"You're an idiot Colonel" Riza added, shaking her head.

"I'm back hunnies! Saw a totally yummy waiter on the way back, oh don't be jealous baby I meant for the girls" Crystal giggled.

At that moment Adam came over and started clearing our plates, he flashed a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you ladies tonight?"

I winked at him "Nothing else but heres your tip doll, you're doing a great job keep up the good work," I slipped my number in with the cash, he smiled widely at me and winked back. As he started to walk away I called after him "Oh and Adam, I'm out of town for a few weeks, so just leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"You gave the waiter your number Redgrave?" Mustang asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not that its any of your business sir but yes I gave him my number, problem?"

"No, it just seems like you have low standards that's all"

I laughed, hard.

"Ok sir whatever you think, but Riza and I are heading off, Crystal enjoy your date make sure he treats you right"

"Later babes!" She called after us. 

I left laughing with Riza.

"Oh gosh, he sure can pick them"

"Cat, she seems nice enough"

"True but not smart enough to work out he's just a playboy"

"Ok I'll give you that."

"Ah well, tomorrow is a new day, I'll just try not to kill myself tonight thinking about spending the next few weeks with Colonel Bastard"

"If I didn't know better Cat I'd say you had feelings for the Colonel"

I scoffed at Riza "Oh come on! You're kidding me right? Me and him? No way in HELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know short, crappy chapter but just suck it up from here on out the chapters are gonna get a WHOLE lot better.<strong>

**:) xx**


End file.
